A Little Visit
by Annabelle Rose the Hedgehog
Summary: Flash Sentry visits Twilight sparkle while on vacation in Ponyville. Will Twilight turn him away or will she take a chance Flash?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't normally write for MLP, but after I saw the movie, I couldn't help myself. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Twilight's POV

Morning in Ponyville and it's that time again: Re-shelving Day. As nice of a day it was looking to be I had work to do, besides, it's such an important day here at the library. Using my magic, I closed the curtains and lit some candles. Then, I sat on my hunches and closed my eyes. I used my magic to un-shelf the books and then levitated them in the air. One by one I sorted through the books placing them where they belong. Spike was already at Rarity's helping her do who knows what, so I had the entire library to myself and with no distractions of the sort. Perfect.

That is… until there was a knock at the door. It startled me and I broke my concentration. All the books that were in the air… fell. A good pile of them landed on my head.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

I popped my head to see who it was. Once I saw him I tried to hide in the pile. Flash Sentry was in my house. I haven't seen him since the Princess Summit not too long ago.

"Here let me help." He came up to me and pushed the books away. He took my hoof and pulled me up. I noticed he wasn't clad in his armor. I couldn't help but blush at his gesture. And… well he didn't look half bad without his armor. I'll admit I like how his mane was swept up like that.

"Um, thanks Flash." I kind of looked to the side nervously. Even though he's not the Flash that I met in the other world, somehow, I still get… I don't know, maybe the girls are right. Maybe I do have a crush on Flash. It wouldn't be the first time that a princess was attracted to a guard.

"No problem." Then I heard him laugh a little.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't answer trying to calm himself.

"What?" Oh, I hope there wasn't something on my face.

He raised his hoof. I closed my eyes thinking he was… going to touch my cheek or something. I felt something lift off my horn.

"This was hanging on your horn. Sorry Princess Twilight, I just couldn't help it." He laughed again.

"Oh." I sighed in relief. Was that all? Then it hit me that he was laughing because I looked silly. I felt my cheeks grow hot out of embarrassment. Darn it. I hate it when that happens.

"What happened here?" He looked around. "Looks like a twister hit this place."

"Huh, oh nothing. I was just re-shelving." I picked up a book in my magic and then placed it where it belongs.

"Oh." He took another look around. "Maybe, I should come back later."

"Hey, what are doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Crystal Empire?" I asked him taking another book in my magic.

"I'm on vacation here in Ponyville for a week."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yup. And I'm sorry for interrupting you."

"That's okay. You didn't know."

There was a silence. It wasn't exactly awkward but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. Then I noticed that so many books were still on the floor. I got my drive back for organization and was about to ask Flash to leave and come back later but he beat me to it.

"So… can I come back later?"

"Um sure." Happy that he would, but I still have my work cut out for me. If I was going to get it done I couldn't have any distractions… even if the distraction was a cute stallion but that's beside the point.

"All right then. I'll see you later Princess Twilight."

"Just Twilight is fine."

"Really?" He looked at me questionably.

"Really." I nodded with a small smile. "I'm uh, still getting used to it." I haven't been a princess long and frankly I didn't like how some ponies were looking at me and I don't know, have the notion that I'm better than them or something. I may have created new magic but that doesn't mean that I'm not like every other pony.

"Oh, well, okay then Pri-I mean Twilight."

"Besides, you're on vacation so there's no need for formalities. Now if you would please excuse me." I concentrated and lifted all the books again in my magic. "I have work to do."

"Right. I'll see you later Twilight."

"Bye Flash."

I watched him leave. I sighed and got back to work. Through the whole thing… I couldn't get Flash off my mind. I knew that I had taking a liking to him but now I can't even work without him coming to mind. I admit, sometimes I thought about him… as well as the Flash I met in the other world. From what I could understand, the two of them may look different, but on the inside they should be the same. Much like the others I met. They all looked and acted like my friends back here in Ponyville. Could that be why I've taken such a quick liking to him? Very likely, although, I've never really had a crush before. And how will I know if he even feels the same way?

I placed the last book back on the shelf. I sighed. How _will _I know if he even feels the same? I shook my head. Okay, Twilight, you know at least for sure that you're not in love with the guy. So there's really nothing to worry about. You just have taken a liking to him. No need to get worked up over it. He's a nice colt. And even if he doesn't take an interest it's not the end of the world. A thought came to me then. What if he _does _have an interest in me? Oh, and he saw me with that book stuck to my horn. _Great_. Even _if_ he took an interest in me it's probably all gone now. I sighed as I made my way up to my room.

Maybe some studying will take my mind off Flash. I took a quick look at the time. Gosh, it was nearing dinner time already. I thought of Flash. I wonder where he could be. Well… maybe he wasn't coming today, maybe tomorrow. Then, I noticed that there was a scroll on my desk. Hm. Spike must have coughed it up before he left but decided to just leave it on my desk for me. I walked up to my desk and used my magic to lift the scroll up; unraveled it, and began to read it.

_My dearest and most faithful student Twilight,_

_Now, I know that romance may not be something you would really consider but from what I have heard from Princess Cadence, you have taken a liking to a certain guard. Don't even try to deny it. Cadence is the Princess of Love after all. I also understand that she even sent Flash Sentry into Ponyville specifically in hopes that perhaps you might take a chance on him. You don't have to of course, but perhaps it will give you some peace of mind and allow you to set your feelings straight. _

_I know you will do what's best for you Twilight._

_ Your Mentor,_

_ Princess Celestia_

I read it and re-read it. At first I was I mad. Why would Cadence do this to me? I already had the mindset that friends were a waste of time when I first arrived here in Ponyville. Granted, I found that I was wrong in a day or so, but a romance is totally different. Then, I calmed down. Princess Celestia is my mentor and has never let me down before. If she thinks it would be okay to take a chance on Flash then it shouldn't be so bad.

Besides what's the worst that could happen? Being sent back to magical kindergarten? I shivered at the thought as it all came crawling back in. I shook my head to get it out of my mind.

"Okay Twilight Sparkle," I said to myself. "Here's what you're going to do. You are going to look Flash Sentry in the eye and ask him to go out for a bite."

That would definitely be sensible wouldn't it? It wouldn't be a date, just a nice little outing with a colt… a really cute and kind colt-Stop it Twilight.

I heard a knock and at the door and Flash calling my name. "Twilight! It's me Flash."

"Coming." I was about to rush downstairs but I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. I ran my hoof to smooth out my mane before rushing down to greet Flash.

"Oh, hey Twilight. I hope you don't mind I let myself in."

"Not at all," I said with a smile. "So, what do you need?"

"I was hoping to check out a book on past wars."

"Grim topic."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, those who don't know their past are doomed to repeat it, right?"

"Hmm… I think I have just the thing," I said. "Follow me." I walked towards the shelves and started mumbling to myself. Where is it? "Aha!" I knew we had quite a few books on the matter. "You can start with this one." I levitated the book to him.

"Thanks Twi-"

"And this one, and this one, and this one…" I kept taking books off the shelf and levitating then to Flash, not seeing that he was struggling with the load. By the time I gave him the last one he was already sitting on his hunches. "And this one."

_Crash!_

"Oh." I stared at Flash who had dropped the books. "I'm so sorry Flash. Are you okay?" I took his face in my hooves. His eyes went in circles. I shook his head. Hoping he'd snap out of it.

"Um, one or two is enough." He didn't sound too well. It was like he was about o puke.

"Oh, dear. I really am sorry Flash." I looked at him worriedly. Oh, how could I have gotten so carried away? Oh, what could he possibly think of me now? I probably blew it.

"It's okay Twilight. You just got a little, well maybe not a little carried away." We laughed a little. For a moment we just stared at each other. It was like we were in some kind of trance. Then it dawned on me that I had his face in my hooves. I started to blush and looked away.

"Um, sorry," I said as I let his face go.

When I looked back I saw that his cheeks were rosy too. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "It's okay Twilight." He was getting nervous too. Oh, please let this be a good sign. Then a grumbling sound could be heard.

"Uh…" I saw Flash get a weird expression as if he was caught red handed opening up his birthday presents early. "Heh." He pulled up his foreleg towards his abdomen.

"Was that an Ursa Minor or your stomach?" I said understanding what had happened.

We laughed a little. "Good one. I'm sorry; I guess I didn't notice I was running on empty."

I giggled. "It's okay." I then realized this was the perfect opportunity to ask Flash to dinner. But before I could even try my own stomach grumbled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one."

I just smiled like an idiot with my face growing redder. Darn it.

"Hey, how about we grab some dinner? My treat." Flash smiled at me. I felt my knees grow weak. Darn it how is it that he can do this to me?

"That would be great."

"Then let's go."

"But first, I'd better clean up this mess." I gestured to the books that were scattered on the floor.

"Heh, sorry about that."

"No no, it's my fault. I've got it." I used my magic to place the books back.

He whistled. "Nice." He smirked at me. "Didn't even take you a minute."

I smiled brightly at his compliment.

So we walked out of the library and headed out to grab a bite. I decided to go on with some small talk. It would probably be better than just being silent the whole way.

"So… how're you liking Ponyville so far?"

"It's great. I've never been this close to nature before and everypony is so friendly."

I giggled. "That's us here in Ponyville all right."

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "From what I understand, you're not a native here either right?"

"Right, I grew up in Canterlot and came here right before the whole Nightmare Moon fiasco."

"I heard of that. Must've been one heck of a battle."

"Well… it was… something all right."

The rest of the way went rather… smoothly. I don't know, suddenly I could just talk to him. It was nice. Actually just sitting down with Flash was the same. We had a few laughs, he told me a little bit more about his life and I talked about my studies. The way back was just as pleasant.

"And so I told him that he should know better than to mess with a castle guard."

"Well, what did he do?" I asked.

"He high tailed and ran." We laughed. "Yeah, there are some perks to the whole gig I guess. But it sure isn't like being a princess."

He got this look in his eye that got me to blush. "Oh gosh… I'm just like everypony else."

"Mm… not everypony has wings and a horn." He used his hoof to point at me.

I nudged him. "You know what I mean."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, hey, we're back."

"Oh," I said with a little sadness in my voice. "I didn't notice." We looked at each other kind of awkwardly. I didn't want it to end. I was having such a good time with Flash.

"Well… it's been great um, spending some time with you and…" I looked at him with hopeful eyes. Is he trying to say what I think he's trying to say? "I was wondering if, well if you're not busy, maybe we can… I don't know, spend the afternoon together tomorrow."

I smiled so widely I felt my face hurt a little bit. "That would be great," I told him.

"Huh, really?"

"Definitely. I've had such a good time with you today." I smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, well, I've had a great time tonight too." He returned my smile.

For a moment, we just stared at each other. It was that trance feeling again.

"Uh, Twilight?" We snapped out of it. We turned to Spike who was in the doorway.

"Oh, Spike, you're back."

"Yeah, and I've been waiting for you all night." He raised his hands up for effect.

"I'm sorry Spike." I looked at him apologetically

"And who's this guy?" He gestured towards Flash.

"Flash Sentry, and sorry little guy."

"Well, next time, would it kill you to leave a note?" Flash and I giggled.

"Will do Spike. Now off to bed. You are a baby dragon after all."

"Yeah yeah." He yawned. "I'm going." We watched as the baby dragon went up to bed.

"Well, he's a cute little guy. I didn't know you kept a dragon."

"Yup, Spike is my number one assistant." We smiled at each other.

There was a short silence before he spoke up again. "Well, I'd better get going. Good night Twilight."

"Good night Flash."

He smiled before turning away to leave.

I walked inside and leaned on the door. I sighed. This was possibly the best night of my life. I can't wait for tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after a little debate with myself, I decided to continue the story. It may not be very long and when it's finished I might just stick to one shots for this shipping for a while. **

**I hope you all enjoy**

* * *

Twilight's POV

I was humming a little tune while I read a bit of light reading at my desk. I was expecting Flash to knock on the door any minute now.

"Well somepony seems to be really happy today," I heard Spike say. I turned to him and saw him in a little apron.

"Oh hi Spike, I guess I just woke up in a good mood this morning."

"This wouldn't have to do anything with a certain Pegasus stallion now would it." He got a sly grin on his face while I turned back to the book. I felt my muzzle grow red as I slumped my head deeper into the book.

I heard Spike laugh.

"Oh, cut it out Spike."

"Aw, I'm just teasing you Twilight." He walked up to me and placed a claw on my shoulder. "Sorry, it's just kind of weird."

"Weird?" I looked at him confused.

"Well you were so busy with your studies,you never really took notice to colts. It's just kind of weird to see you giving goo goo eyes."

"I do not give him goo goo eyes." That may have come out a little more defensively than I wanted it to but I knew for sure I didn't give him those eyes. I turned away from Spike and folded my forelegs over my chest. "Hmph."

"Oh, come on Twilight. I think I should know those eyes when I see them."

I still didn't look at him.

I heard some knocking and got out of my grumpy state. "It's Flash," I shouted with glee… I didn't mean to do that. Honest. I ran down excited to see him.

When I opened the door… it wasn't Flash. It was Rarity.

"Hello Twilight."

"Oh, hey Rarity." I didn't mean for my disappointment to be obvious, it just kind of slipped.

"Well, you sure don't seem very happy to see me." She sounded a little insulted.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to sound that way. I was just expecting somepony else. Please come in."

She complied but she grew a curious look.

"Who were you expecting then Twilight?"

"That would be me." My eyes grew wide as I turned to look in the doorway. Flash was standing there with a smile on his face and a saddle bag on his back. "Hello, I'm Flash Sentry."

Rarity gasped. I saw her mouth hang open as she looked at Flash. Eventually she seemed to calm down and took my shoulder. "Um, my name is Rarity and I'm sorry but would you excuse us for a moment?" She asked in her polite way.

"Sure," Flash nodded.

"Thank you." The next thing I knew, I was being yanked by Rarity into the kitchen.

"Hey, easy Rarity. I'm not a puppet." I complained, remember the difference now.

"I'm sorry Twilight but you have a _stallion_ in your library." I saw her run to the entrance of the kitchen. My guess was she was watching Flash while he walked into the library. I heard the door close and Spike's voice greeting him.

"Yeah, so…"

"So, isn't he the stallion you had your eyes on while we were at the Crystal Empire _hmm_?" She came to me and with every step she got a sly look on her face. _Great_. First Spike and now Rarity.

I grew nervous. Knowing Rarity she wasn't going to let the subject go. I sighed knowing that it was probably best coming clean. "Well, yes, but–"

"What do you mean Twilight? He's here and you were expecting him." She draped her forearm around my shoulder. "Seems to me you two are hitting it off quite well." I was going to say something but she gasped again and said, "Wait a minute." She let go of me and then eyed me. "Did you meet up with him before today?"

"Well, yes. He came by yesterday hoping to check out a book."

"A book?" She sounded disappointed and confused.

"Yes, a book. Then well, we went to dinner, had a good time and agreed to meet up again today."

"Oh darling I'm so happy for you." She gave me a hug.

"Um… thanks."

"Oh, but you should have told me sooner, I could've made you a fantastic dress for your date."

"Date?! Whoa Rarity. This isn't a date." I felt myself blushing and getting really nervous. "Flash and I are just merely… hanging out for a bit."

"Oh don't be so modest Twilight. This is a love that will bloom beautifully. I just know it."

"Love?" I sort of started panicking. "Rarity this isn't love. We're just two ponies that… like each other's company."

"It's love Twilight. You may not feel that strongly for him now, but trust me, you'll be very much in love with him given time." She sounded so sure about it too. It kind of scared me… and it also kind of made me happy.

Could I really fall in love with Flash? Like not just dating but really fall in love with him. Suddenly my imagination took me to our wedding day. The bells and decoration… Flash looking just handsome in a tuxedo– Hang on. I shook my head to get rid of the thought–not that it wasn't pleasant. Easy now Twilight. You haven't even gone on a proper date with the guy. When I looked back at Rarity she had a great big grin on her face.

"You just had a fantasy about you two didn't you?"

"What? Huh, no." I looked away failing to convince Rarity that she was wrong.

She started to hop and squeal in glee. "Oh, this is wonderful Twilight. I can't wait to tell the girls."

"What?" I looked at her as if she grew a second horn.

"Why of _course_ Twilight. As your friends we simply _must_ know of your love life, just in case you need to talk to us about it. Especially if you two seem to be having problems."

"But–"

"No buts Twilight." She looked at me sternly. "Now, we've got to get back in there and act natural." Rarity pushed me into the library. I didn't try to resist knowing that I might just end up embarrassing myself in front of Flash.

When we made it to the room, Flash and Spike were at a shelf and it looks like Spike was handing over a book to Flash before he spotted us. "There are the girls."

Flash turned around and smiled at us.

"Terribly sorry about that. We just needed to have a little heart to heart chat is all." Rarity nudged me telling me to walk closer to them.

"Oh, no problem. I finally got that book I came for yesterday."

"Yup, thanks to yours truly," Spike said.

"Oh, that was very sweet of you Spikey Wikey." She nuzzled Spike's face.

Flash turned to Spike with a smirk. "Spikey Wikey?"

"Hey, only Rarity can call me that." Spike got a semi angry look on his face and folded his arms over his chest.

Flash chuckled. "Sorry, but come on you can't really blame me Spike."

"Oh I can try."

Flash rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Spike."

"Oh, hey what did you come here for Rarity?" Spike asked. It completely slipped my mind to ask Rarity why she stopped by.

"Hm, oh, I was hoping Twilight could model for me for a bit. You see a client of mine has a coat just like Twilight's and I was hoping to try a color I hadn't before. I needed Twilight to make sure the color didn't look completely horrible."

"Oh." I saw Flash give me a worried look.

"But, I can wait until tomorrow. I have a few other works that I need to get started on as soon as possible. Spike, would you like to come along?"

"I'd love it." Spike walked up to Rarity who gave him another nuzzle.

"It was nice to meet you Flash Sentry. I trust that you and Twilight will have great time together. Goodbye." With that, Rarity left and took Spike with her, but not before she whispered, "Good luck," to me.

Something told me she took Spike more so because of me and Flash rather than she needed some help.

"Spike wouldn't happen to have thing for her would he?" Flash asked as he walked up to me.

"Hm, oh you noticed?"

"Not that hard to figure out." He looked towards the door. "He kind of made it obvious when his eyes turned into hearts when she got real close to him."

I giggled. "That's Spike for ya."

"She seems nice enough." He turned to me. "I was a little caught off guard by the accent though."

"Yes, Rarity took it upon herself to seem a little more… sophisticated than rest of the residents."

"So she's definitely a native here?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." I gave him a nod.

"All righty then, I assume we have the entire afternoon to ourselves." He gave me a semi questioning look.

"Yes we do."

"Then what do you feel like doing? I don't really know much about the hotspots around here."

I gave some thought to it. I actually wasn't sure what we could do. Ponyville isn't exactly a place with a lot of tourism or attractions. It's just a simple little town. A nice little town and I liked it that way. Not a lot of noise until something in the Everfree Forest disturbs the peace.

"There really isn't much to do. How about a stroll in the park?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled at me. I felt my knees buckling…


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's POV

So, the week is almost up. Flash will be heading back to the Crystal Empire tomorrow. It's been… well, great having him around. He has a great interest in history and loves sharing what he knows with me. Of course, what he knows is more drawn to guards and weapons and such. However, I find it interesting all the same. I'll even talk about magic with him. I love how he's not afraid to stop me when he's lost; it shows that he's actually trying to understand… unlike some other Pegasus I know.

The storm outside wasn't exactly helping. The Pegasus ponies forgot to bring some rain a while back and now they scheduled this storm to make up for it. Flash, Spike and I were stuck in the library. We were originally planning to stop by Sweet Apple Acres, but the storm completely slipped my mind. It was already pouring when Flash made it to the Library.

"Thanks for the towel Spike." I saw Flash take the towel from Spike.

"No problem Flash, hey, anyone else in the mood for some hot chocolate?" He looked between Flash and I.

"Sounds perfect Spike," I told him.

"Yeah, sure could use some. That water sure was freezing."

"I'll be back with the chocolate in a bit."

Flash looked at me a bit… guilty when Spike left.

"Something wrong Flash."

He sighed. "I was planning on giving you your book back but…" He took his saddle bag in his mouth and showed me a tear at the bottom. "I think it fell out while I was on my way, by then I couldn't see much in that storm." He looked down and said, "I'm really sorry Twilight."

I could've died just looking at him. The sincerity in his apology and the way he looked so much like a foal made my heart melt… and make me squeal at the same time I suppose. It's a weird feeling when you're entranced by such a cute sight, you want to scream with delight, but you also feel… a warmth building up in side you. I had never seen Flash look so helpless…? Shameful… Well, I couldn't think of a word considering how, well, adorable he looked.

I smiled and told him, "It's okay Flash, it was an accident."

He looked back up at me and perked up a bit. He had a sad smile. "Okay, but I'm going to have to pay you back for it."

I shook my head. "Not to worry Flash, besides I have a few extra copies in case something like this happens."

He looked at me, ready to protest, "But–"

"No buts Flash, or am I going to have to give you an order?"

"It would probably be the silliest order any guard would ever receive," Flash said thinking out loud.

"Hm, I guess, but that's beside the point. Don't worry about the book Flash, now come on and have a seat."

He sighed and followed me into the library.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in that storm. I completely forgot about it." I took a seat on a cushion and watch Flash rest on another one.

"Aw, it's okay Twilight. A little rain never hurt anyone. Now if I was struck with lightning then we _would_ have problem." I wasn't sure whether to laugh or to keep feeling bad towards him. "Not helping?" He looked kind of sad.

"Well… no, not really Flash."

"Okay, then… um, how're the wings holding up?"

I took a look at them and let them flare out. "Mm, better, that's for sure. Still getting used to even having them."

"When do you think you'll be able to give flying a try?"

"I don't know," I brought my wings back to my side. "When these things stop springing involuntarily I guess. To be honest, I'm a little scared of flying."

"Aw, it's not so bad. It gives you a sense of freedom and axeleration. You'll love it."

"I just don't want to mess up and fall or something." I lowered my head. I always have a fear of messing up. It's just not something that I can handle well. Never in my life have I ever taken failure lightly. I always prepare myself to make sure that I don't fail. Flying was never something I had to consider. And its physical components may prove to be even more difficult than learning the science and magic behind the Pegasus ponies and their abilities with weather. I'm not exactly an athletic pony.

"Hey now." I saw a Flash's hoof touch mine which got me to look up. "All you need is a good coach and you'll be flying as if you were a natural born Pegasus in no time."

I felt myself blush. "You really think so?"

I chuckled. "Are you kidding? Twilight, in case you haven't realized it, you earned your rank because you had a lot of passion, determination and a hard working spirit. Just a fraction of that is going to get you in the air flying."

He looked so confident; he has a lot of faith in me. I felt my heart race and the blush on my cheeks grow redder. I welcomed the warm feeling. There was a silence while I just stayed there looking at Flash.

"Say Twilight?"

"Yes Flash?" I managed to ask… not fully sure how, but I did.

"If you won't let me pay you back for the book, will you at least let me treat you to a meal the next time you're at the Crystal Empire?"

I blinked taking it in. He caught me by surprise and I wasn't sure of what to do. What could I do? I mean, he did just ask me on a date right after he gave me such a great compliment… I think… Wait, get a hold of yourself Twilight, he just wants to make up for losing the book. Don't let your developing feelings for him blind you. Oh boy, why couldn't he ask me on a proper date? Was I unappealing? Did he not like me? No, wait, that can't be it. If he didn't like me then he wouldn't have spent most of his vacation with me in the first place. He likes me… but does he _like_ me like me? Wait, is that a blush… I saw a bit of red on his muzzle… Maybe… he's taken a liking to me too.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. The words were stuck in my throat and I momentarily panicked. Come on, he's using this as an excuse to ask you out just accept his offer. Finally, I got the words to come out, "Um, sure."

He smiled before his smile turned into a smirk. "What, no protest?"

Well there went that moment. I rolled my eyes but smiled knowing he was just teasing. "Nope, but I hope you can show a mare a good time, or else."

"Or else what?" He chuckled. "You'll banish me to the moon?" He laughed.

I let him keep laughing, sending him to the moon never came to my mind, but I kind of wanted to see him squirm a bit. I kept a look on him. He noticed and looked at me nervously.

"You wouldn't." He looked rather scared. I kept in a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know, I am an Alicorn after all, sending you to the moon should be easy as pie."

"Pie?" We turned to see Spike with a tray that had three mugs balanced on top of it. "Well I think we might have some apple pie in the fridge." He walked up to us. "Mind taking this Twilight while I go check."

I smiled and took the tray in my magic. "Sure Spike."

"Be right back."

I set the tray down on a nearby table and levitated two mugs off the tray. I brought one over for myself and one for Flash.

"Thanks Twilight."

"You're welcome Flash."

We took some sips from our mugs.

"Wow, that little dragon of yours sure knows how to make a nice of hot chocolate."

"He does tend to handle these things more often. Although, he mainly experiments with recipes that require gems of some sorts."

"Oh yeah… I forgot that he eats gems. It's still weird to me. How does a creature live off of rocks?"

"I… don't know, even when we tried to look into dragons, it seems ponies know next to nothing about them."

"Well, maybe you'll need a wild dragon to study proper behavior, but not its biology."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him as if he grew an extra head.

"I mean, can't you use magic to _see_ what goes on inside Spike when he eats?"

I gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" He placed his mug down and walked to me.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" I started pacing around. Of course. It was so simple, how did I not think of it before… Well, now that I think about it, I never really gave it that much thought, plus I might lose my own lunch if I try to see what goes on in Spike's body. I started to imagine what it might be like to see Spike's insides… I started getting sick just thinking about it.

"Whoa, easy there Twilight." Flash steadied me. I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head. My wings, for some reason, sprang out.

"Hey!" Flash was sent flying… literally. He managed to take flight in the air after my wings hit him.

"Sorry Flash, I lost control for a bit there."

Spike came in and said, "We're in luck, there were three pieces of pie exactly." He held another tray with three pieces of pie on plates. He looked from the tray to us. "Um, is there a reason why you're flying inside?"

"Twilight's wings attacked me." He came back down.

"No they didn't, they just sprang up. I'm still getting used to them, you know that." I told him a little angry

"It was horrible they came right at me." He covered his face with his wings.

I started to giggle understanding he was just joking.

Spike joined, "Oh yeah. Twilight's wings are a pair of the scariest things I've ever seen."

We all just laughed.

"Well, we'd better finish that hot chocolate before it gets cold."

After a while, I told the boys to just entertain themselves for a bit while I get some studying done. "Oh, Twilight, I forgot, I left a scroll on your desk for you."

"Oh, thank you Spike." I walked up to my room and looked for the scroll. I opened it up and saw it was from Cadence. I read with all my suspicions confirmed from before. She was trying to get us together after all. By this point, I couldn't really get angry. I did get to spend time with Flash and I've come to really like him. I sure hope he feels the same… he did blush earlier…

When I looked at my desk, I remembered what it is that I came up here for in the first place. Oh right. I mentally slapped myself. Get the colt thinking out of your head in into the books.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I shook things up a bit and wrote from Flash's POV. Hopefully my interpretation of him doesn't... fall flat. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Flash's POV

I looked out the window and waved one last time to Twilight. Well, all of her friends were there to see me off, but it didn't feel like I was waving goodbye to them much. As she went out of sight… I couldn't help but feel like I left something behind. But Twilight made sure with two lists that I had everything, so… I'm pretty sure I didn't.

I looked down on my lap. Twilight gave me a book from her personal collection as a parting gift. Looking at it… just made me miss her more. Her laugh, her smile, her passion for what she does… the way her coat seems to glisten in the moon –Whoa! Cool it man. I took my hoof and started to repeatedly pound on my head. What the hay was that? Did I just…

Nope, no. I didn't. I started to shake my head and forcefully brought a smile to my face. I got myself to laugh a little. I'm okay, it's just… um… I'm just hallucinating… I ate something bad and it's messing with my head… I… I … just miss Twilight…

I miss her a lot… but I guess that's what happens when you stumble across a mare like her. The intelligence, determination, and hard working spirit… I was a sitting duck. And she's really kind and fun and just so… I don't know, but there is something about her that just… catches you. And after spending the week with her… I, I just knew I had to at least… try. The worst that could happen would be she'd just say no. Okay, so I used the whole book thing as an excuse to even ask, but still, I get to spend some more time with her. And then I'll properly ask her and then hopefully… she'll accept. And if she doesn't well… I'll have to move on with my life. I'll be fine though. I may like her… a lot, but I won't be completely crushed if she says no.

Looking out the window… I remembered our time together. The laughs and smiles. I enjoyed her company and she was very easy to talk to. It just felt right, like nothing could go wrong as long as she was right there with me. It was a nice feeling and I could only I wish that I would keep that feeling with me. Without her though, it seemed impossible… and it hasn't even been an hour since I left.

Okay Flashy boy. I sighed. Just focus on something else. Looking at the book again I decided to just read it. Twilight may have given it to me, but I'll be engrossed in the world of war in no time. But when I opened it, there was a note inside… from Twilight!

It simply said: _Write to me, okay Flash? _And then she gave me to where I should send the letters to.

I felt a stupid grin grow on my face. She wants me to write to her. Looking at the little sheet of paper, I felt most of the doubt in my head disappear. She likes me enough to exchange letters. But does she like me like I like her? And the doubt came flooding back in. I cursed under my breath knowing I was back to where I started, but that might be safe place. I won't get my hopes up and I won't feel as bad if she declines… but if she said yes, I'd be the happiest stallion in all of Equestria.

I put the book down knowing that thinking of Twilight was pretty inescapable at this point so I just let myself go with it. Eventually I fell asleep, but I sure got a rude awakening. The whistle startled me enough that I fell over and hit my head. I shook it off and just gathered my things before getting off the train. I was expecting for my friends to be there to welcome me back. The family is back in Canterlot. Instead, I saw Princess Cadence waiting patiently. At first I thought that maybe an important pony was aboard the train but when she spotted, she waved at me and trotted towards me. Well this is… out of nowhere.

"Hello Flash, how was your trip?"

"Um, fine I guess."

"Aw, don't be nervous, you're still off duty till tonight." She smiled at me.

I smiled a little.

"So… did you visit Twilight while you were in Ponyville?" I couldn't help but notice that she had a smirk on her face and sounded like she was teasing me. Something's… up. Like seriously up.

I cocked an eyebrow and just slowly said, "Yes."

"And…" She got all excited as if I was going to give her the biggest surprise of her life.

"Well, I spent most of my vacation with her." She was hanging on everything I said. "I met her friends, we had a few laughs and I asked her to…" I trailed off knowing what it is that I was about to say and I wasn't exactly sure how she would react.

"You asked her to what?"

"Well…" To say that I was nervous was like saying the sky was blue.

"Flash?" She had this knowing look on her face. I wasn't sure I should be glad or to be begging for my life. She's kind and reasonable, but this is her sister in law in question. And… well I grew up with a lot of siblings and dealing with anypony they brought home. I did get a little over protective with my sisters and they got overprotective with me… sometimes, it wasn't a big deal, you know they come to quickly like the pony brought over or something. I… wasn't sure what to do but to answer truthfully.

"Yes, Princess Cadence." I gulped. If I didn't, I might regret it.

"You didn't happen to ask Twilight out did you?" She grew a smile of glee and kind of giggled. Suddenly I felt more embarrassed than nervous.

"Well, not exactly." I looked away from her

Her smile disappeared and she gave me a questioning look. "Then, what _do_ you mean Flash?" And the nervous feelings came flooding back… oh joy. And the truth is revealed.

"The thing is I… lost a book to her and to make up for it, I asked if she would let me treat her to a meal the next time she came by to the Crystal Empire." With every word I said I felt myself getting smaller and I had hoped that she wouldn't be mad with me to say the least.

I heard her sigh. "Well, you gotta start somewhere."

"Huh." I snapped my head back to look up at her with a confused look.

"Look Flash, I know it must be intimidating to ask out a princess but believe me when I say that Twilight really likes you."

"She does?" I kept that stupid look on my face. I would've hit myself but here Princess Cadence was enlightening me on the whole situation.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, definitely. I'm not the Princess of Love for nothing. I can feel that the bond between you two has such strong potential I haven't felt since… well since Shining and me."

"We do?" I couldn't believe it.

She nodded. "Yes Flash."

I let it all sink in. Twilight likes me back. She likes me like I like her. I smiled and laughed a bit at my worries, but you couldn't really blame me. I mean could've been reading her wrong. But who cares? The most wonderful mare I have ever met has feelings for me as I do her.

"Now just promise me something Flash." Princess Cadence brought me back to reality.

I shook my head and refocused. "Um, yes Princess Cadence?"

"Ask Twilight to a proper date when she visits. And don't be afraid Flash. She'll accept. I guarantee it." She brought a hoof to her heart.

"Oh, um, sure no problem." I don't need anymore convincing.

"Good. Oh this is so exciting. Little Twilight…" I saw her mind wander off to some far off place. She kept a smile on her face though. After a while she turned to me and said, "Now, come along. On the way to your quarters I want you to tell me everything you and Twilight did and said."

Suddenly it felt like she was a big sister. I smiled at her enthusiasm and felt all doubt and nervousness just leave. There was nothing to be afraid of. Everything seemed perfect. Okay, so it was still kind of weird to see Princess Cadence get all gossipy but you know, it was nice to have someone to talk to about it and be so supportive. Although, now I'm starting to think she ordered me to go to Ponyville on purpose. I didn't give it much mind though, because hey, the mare of my dreams likes me too.

I can't wait to see Twilight again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry everyone for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block and I think my drive my just be up for the season. Rest assured though, I will finish this story. I've never started a work that I didn't finish and I don't plan on starting with this one. **

* * *

Twilight's POV

The girls, Spike and I were on our way to the Crystal Empire. It had been a while since we visited… you know, without it being out of royal business and such. It'll be great seeing my brother and old foal sitter again. I've really missed them and Cadence said she had some news that she personally wanted to tell me. Every day since I got the letter I've been wondering what she would want to tell me. Could it be a new spell? A new Crystal Empire artifact with great power or something? Right now I guess it could be anything.

"Thinking about a certain stallion are we?" Rarity brought me out of my thoughts. When I turned to her, she had a rather… mischievous grin on her face.

I thought back to what she said. I blushed but quickly shook my head. "No Rarity. I'm thinking about the news Princess Cadence wants to share with me."

"She possibly might just want to give you some advice."

"What?" I asked not really comprehending what Rarity was telling me.

"Oh come now Twilight, she knows love when she sees it."

I sighed. "Rarity, I've told you before, I don't love Flash. I just really like him is all. It's…" I huffed. "It's really not such a big deal."

"Hey what're ya two fillies talkin' about?" Apple Jack came up and sat on the opposite seat from me.

"Mm, Twilight has a thing for a certain," Rarity sported that suggestive smile again… "Pegasus guard."

I saw Apple Jack give her a curious look while I felt myself blushing a bit again. "Oh, you mean that Flash Sentry feller. Ah think he's a mighty fine stallion. Nice pickin' Twi." She winked at me and I felt the blush reddening a bit more. "Funny guy dat one."

I didn't look them in the eye when I said, "It's not like we're a couple or anything."

"Oh is there any doubt that you will be?" Rarity boasted.

I sighed. "Look, I may not have dated before, but I do sure know a relationship isn't built so quickly."

"She does have a point there Rarity," Apple Jack agreed with me.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you girls talking about?" I saw Flutter Shy take the seat next to Apple Jack. "Oh, this seat isn't taken, is it?" She had a worried look on her face as she looked towards us.

"No sweat Flutter Shy. We were just talkin' about Twilight's crush on that Flash guy. You remember him don't ya Flutter Shy?"

"I believe so. He's the Pegasus Pony that Twilight spent so much time with that one week."

"The very one." Apple Jack grinned.

Flutter Shy smiled sweetly. "I think it's wonderful you have feelings for Flash Sentry Twilight. He's a very nice and helpful pony. Remember when he repaired that hole in the roof of my cottage?"

I nodded.

"He did that?" Rarity asked.

Flutter Shy nodded. "He did a great job too. I was really grateful that he would take the time while he was on vacation."

"Who did?" We looked up to see Rainbow Dash hovering over us.

"Oh Flash Sentry," Flutter Shy responded.

"You mean that guard guy who visited Ponyville that one week?"

We all nodded.

Rainbow Dash landed. "Oh yeah. I remember." She had a skeptical look that told me she was thinking back. "Hey… doesn't Twilight have a crush on that guy?" She looked to me.

I was about to speak up but then Rarity said, "Oh she _definitely _has a thing for the stallion."

I shrank into my seat a little. This was really getting embarrassing.

"Huh." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he's not a bad flier I'll give him that." I readjusted myself glad that Rainbow Dash wasn't teasing. "I mean," Rainbow chuckled, "He couldn't catch up to me of course, but uh, yeah, just… not bad."

"Right…" I said thinking back. "You did race him back in Ponyville."

"Oh yeah." She smirked. "He might've known who he was up against but that didn't stop me from totally blowing him away when I took off."

"You can't really blame him Rainbow Dash. No one can ever truly understand your ability in flight unless they've seen it for themselves."

"You got that right Twilight." She smirked. "But you know, he's… okay I guess."

"Who's okay?" Pinkie Pie came bouncing in. She gasped. "No one's hurt right? I mean that would be such a total bummer. Cause when you're hurt you can't really have fun, and when you can't have fun you're not happy and when you're not happy your sad and–"

"Whoa, hold it there Pinkie Pie." Apple Jack interrupted Pinkie Pie.

"No one's hurt Pinkie," Flutter Shy assured her.

"Yeah, we're just talking about Twilight's crush on Flash Sentry," Rainbow informed her.

Suddenly Pinkie was back to going on. "Oh yeah, the orange Pegasus." She sighed. "Oh I really wanted to throw him a party. It would've been so much fun. There would've been balloons and games and dancing. Oh, but he wouldn't let me."

"He wouldn't? Who does that guy think he is?" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly angered.

I quickly came to his defense. "He didn't feel comfortable with a party Rainbow Dash and he didn't want Pinkie Pie to go through the trouble."

"Comfortable?"

"He wanted to relax and take things easy on his vacation not party through the night."

"But it sure would've been fun." Pinkie Pie sighed and I saw her hair deflate a bit.

"Oh Pinkie Pie, I'm sure we'll run into him while we're visiting and maybe we can convince Cadence to let you throw a party in the castle."

That perked her right up. "Oh, that'd be so cool." She went on for a few more minutes while I just smiled and looked out the window. I let my friends continue to talk about my love life or the lack of one.

I let my thoughts wonder to Flash. He and I have been exchanging letters soon after he left Ponyville for the Crystal Empire. He really is a nice stallion, very helpful, funny, and humble. He has a more intellectual and geek side to him too. He's a bit of a sci-fi nut and I… well I find it cute. Just the way he describes it I know he's really into it and I can feel the excitement in his tone. The letters also gave me a fairly clear picture of a typical day for him. Granted, there really isn't much to say since he mostly just stands and observes.

He's not very organized though. In his letters he kind of loses track of his thoughts as if he writes just as he thinks rather than think about what to put in and then write it down in some sort of order. It's a tad bit frustrating but I can tolerate it. His penmanship isn't something to be proud of either but it's readable for me. I showed one of his letters to Spike and he had no clue it was even a language.

When we got off at our stop I could see my brother Shining Armor waiting for us.

"Shining." I ran up to him and hugged my big brother.

"Twily, oh it's good to see you little sis." He gave me a great squeeze before letting me go.

"It's good to see you too."

He smiled at me before looking behind me at the girls. "Welcome back to the Crystal Empire. All of you."

The girls replied back in their own way. Then we heard a throat being cleared. I looked and couldn't believe I didn't see him in the first place, but there he was clad in his golden armor.

I smiled. He was about to say something before I wrapped my forelegs around him. I heard him grunt. "Oh, it's good to see you Flash."

"Uh…" I didn't like the tone in his voice. It was as if he was a colt trying to think up an excuse for something broken. He cleared his throat. "Um, it's good to see you too Princess Twilight."

I let go of him and took a good look at him.

He lowered his head and whispered to me. "I'm back on duty, remember? Can't really be too… friendly." I understood what he meant but for some reason my heart still sank a little. It still hurt that Flash couldn't just be Flash with me anymore… He had to be a guard.

"Exactly what's going on here?" Shining Armor asked as he approached Flash and I.

I saw Shining get a little tense when he came to us while I Flash show a bit of nervousness before taking a deep breath. "Nothing Sir."

I saw Shining grow a skeptical look. Flash remained motionless. "Hm, Sentry you and I are to… have a little chat when we return to the castle, you've got that?" I saw my brother give him order… with a sense of anger in his tone. Something told me Flash was in for quite the chat.

"Yes Sir."

"Good." Shining left to lead us back to the castle. Flash relaxed when he left.

"Are you okay?" I asked him worried. Shining has the inkling that something is up between Flash and I… even though there really isn't so much going on in reality. Still, now Flash has to go and face my brother rather than his boss. And it was all my fault. If I didn't hug him Shining Armor wouldn't have thought there was something between us and Flash wouldn't have to face Shining when nothing has happened.

He sighed. "I'm fine." He looked towards my brother who was ahead with the girls. "For now anyway." He glanced at me before turning to leave. "Come along your Majesty."

He left and… I took a minute to just watch him go. I felt a small ache in my heart as he just left me there not really sure what do. I have sent him into a pretty bad situation for nothing and he's just acting brave. I sighed and followed Flash eventually catching up to him.

I took a few glances at him before he said, "You might want to give me until sunset."

"Huh?" I was surprised he was talking to me. He's supposed to be on duty and I'm sure he knows my brother has been taking glances back at us.

"I'm off the clock then." He smiled at me. "Think you'll be free tonight? I still owe a little something."

I smiled glad to see he was talking like himself rather than a guard. I felt a blush grow on my muzzle and a warm feeling started to take over me. I kind of liked the feeling… Then, in a burst of either bravery or just not thinking I pressed myself up against him and told him, "That would be… wonderful."


End file.
